


Control

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cum shot, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Josephine Lightbourne Possessing Clarke Griffin, Josephine in Clarke's body, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lexa (The 100), cum, indirect clarke griffin/lexa, kinda? not really? but im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Josephine Lightbourne has been very successful with the breeding program. The next step for which would be to crossbreed a Nightblood with Prime. Only issue is, Commander Lexa, leader of the Nightbloods has said no to it. It doesn't help that the two women can't stand each other and would much rather rip each other's heads off than be civil. Josephine really needs Lexa to get on board but it seems like the only way to get her to give up those precious Nightblood genes is to do it the Traditional Way.Josephine has acquired a new body which is definitely Lexa's type. (Clexa was never a thing in this universe) So what happens when she shows up and starts flaunting it, playfully shoving Lexa around, and pressing her buttons? Does Josie finally hit Lexa's limit?OR Lexa and Josie (in Clarke's body) have hate sex.
Relationships: Josephine Lightbourne/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know okay. like i have. no idea at all. i was talking about josie with my best friend and about lexa. but then i was like oh they would definitely have serious chemistry. and we kept talking about it more and more and talking about their dynamic. and then she was like oh yeah you should write it. and well. here we are. its my friend's fault really. i mean no one is going to read this because??? who tf ships lexa with josephine? apparently me. apparently enough to write it. 
> 
> also important point. clarke as clarke griffin never existed in this universe. so clexa was never a thing. lexa never met clarke. so all she sees is a hot as fuck body when josie walks in.
> 
> right so this is a g!p story. there's a bit of dubious consent halfway through. they really hate each other and this is lexa's chance to be on top. so like. head's up on that. if it's not your thing, don't read.

“Fuck,” Lexa let out a low grunt as she shoved the other woman back towards the bed.

Josie had shown up to her room unannounced, flaunting her new body and knowing very well that the commander wouldn’t be able to resist the blue-eyed blonde. She was what Josie had described as the Ferrari of bodies she had gotten so far, and if you asked her, this was as close to her original as she could get. So Josie was going to milk it for what it was worth. This new body was hot, it didn’t hurt that she had to briefly torture the previous inhabitant of it to take over it. You couldn’t really say no to the Lightbournes, or any of the Primes for that matter, not if they had a good enough reason to want to take your body. Usually it wasn’t a good enough reason, not worth killing someone over, usually it was just because one of them needed a new one because the old one was…damaged in one way or another. Josie’s last body had taken a beating – something Lexa was very happy about knowing actually – and with the breeding program making headway, she needed an upgraded, a more attractive upgrade.

She had shown up, instantly flirting with Lexa and getting the Nightblood all hot and bothered before finally revealing the fact that she was Josephine. They didn’t get along too well; Lexa didn’t like her very much, the cockiness, the need to always be right, the narcissism, the ego, she didn’t like it. Actually, Lexa couldn’t stand her. It was _torturous_ being in the same room as her and Lexa hated the fact that she had to work with her occasionally. Josie had a knack for pushing Lexa’s buttons, she liked to see how far she could take the Nightblood before she snapped. So far, she hadn’t hit it, Lexa could keep herself under control but given the chance, she knew Lexa would want to do horrible things to her.

Lexa would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about this before, thought about shoving Josie into her bed and fucking her until she was begging her to stop. Fucking her until that cockiness in her voice was gone and all she was, was just a pathetic fumbling mess. Okay fine, Lexa had fantasized about it one too many times, sure she hated Josie but there was some weird, complicated, inconvenient chemistry there. So when she had shown up with this new body – a body that was very much Lexa’s type – Lexa did her best to keep herself under control. Only it wasn’t lasting. Josie provoked her, asking how she was looking to take this new body out for a spin, pushing Lexa’s buttons, playfully shoving her before Lexa gave in and grabbed her wrists and dragged her towards the bed.

This was the plan, it all played out exactly as Josie had hoped and the unexpected dominance from Lexa was a pleasant surprise. But this is what she had wanted. The breeding program was up and running and as much the Primes were desired for it, a Nightblood and Prime offspring would be a game changer. Josie had been trying to talk Lexa into it, being the Commander meant she was in charge of the rest of the Nightbloods and she had said no to the _crossbreeding_. Said it was messing with nature and the way things should be; she was against the breeding program as a whole anyways. But the advantages of a Prime and a Nightblood getting together? The best parts of them both in one person? That would be revolutionary.

So getting Lexa in bed seemed like the only way to do it; it was the old fashioned way and yes, it was manipulating her for what she needed but it’s not like Josie cared about Lexa. God, she would feed her to the dogs if she could, if she wasn’t so valuable to them.

“I know you’ve been looking forward to this for a while.” Josie cocked an eyebrow as she fell on her back on Lexa’s bed.

“I’ve been looking forward to getting you to shut up.” Lexa retorted, her voice low as she watched the other woman. God, Josie looked so different to the last time she had seen her, this new body really was impressive. Lexa was already breathless, her lips swollen from the kissing as she stood by the side of the bed with pupils wide and hair frazzled. Josie didn’t look too different to how she had minutes ago, that cocky smirk was still on her face, her eyes hungrily looking up at Lexa.

“Well, right now you’re just standing there.” Josie commented, quirking an eyebrow.

But before she could say anything else, Lexa pounced, finding her place on top of the blonde before kissing her again. It was messy and rushed and aggressive almost, it really did feel like Lexa was just trying to get her to shut up. Her hands wandered to Josie’s waist, feeling her way up as she continued to kiss her. Josie kissed back, her lips fighting for dominance as her tongue looked to slip into Lexa’s mouth. She could find her hands moving too, wanting more of Lexa – well no, not more of Lexa, just more of her body. But just as they were about to slip under her shirt, Lexa’s hands grabbed her wrists and brought them up over her head. Pinning them out of the way and effectively securing them with one hand, Lexa let her free hand go back down to her waist. Her lips moved away from Josie’s, moving to run her tongue along her jaw. Josie let out a small moan, wanting to fight it and keep herself quiet but failing, and Lexa couldn’t help but smirk at it.

“Don’t get cocky,” She managed to say as she felt Lexa’s lips curling into a smile against her skin. “You haven’t even done anything yet.” Just then, Lexa moved to kiss her neck, her breath hot and wet against her causing to let out another noise.

“Think I’m doing enough already,” Her hand went to the waistband of Josie’s pants, making her think for a moment that Lexa was going to slip her hand under but instead her hand kept moving lower until it had reached between Josie’s legs. “I mean, you are always loud.” Lexa teased, her thumb pressing down lightly over where Josie’s clit was. It really did make it easier that her pants were made of a very thin material and Lexa couldn’t help but smirk as she started to slowly move her thumb, still keeping the pressure constant. “I wouldn’t expect anything less in bed.” Josie let out a grunt as Lexa spoke, allowing Lexa to bring herself up to straddle her. “See what I mean?”

“Fuck you Lexa,” It wasn’t nearly as threatening as she wanted it to be. Her voice was breaking at the way Lexa’s thumb was rubbing her, and the friction from the clothing between her and Lexa was definitely making it harder to keep herself thinking straight.

“Nah,” Lexa was enjoying this, enjoying how helpless Josie sounded already, how eager her eyes were and well, Lexa had barely done anything. There was also a certain something about looking down at her pinned under her like this, helpless and impatient, unable to so much as move with Lexa holding her hands down above her head. “I’m fucking you.”

“I thought you were more action and less talkin-” Before she could finish, Lexa’s hand had slipped into her pants and under her panties. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Josie was squirming under Lexa already, Lexa’s fingers stroking her fingers past her clit and along her opening. The cold fingers against her made her shiver, and Josie could feel Lexa’s fingers inching closer to where she wanted it but god this smug asshole was too much of a tease.

As if the smug look on her face wasn’t enough, Josie couldn’t help but glare at Lexa when she started to _laugh_ at her. It was directed at her, _Lexa was laughing at her_. And it felt insulting like she was looking down at her, trying to make her feel smaller and lesser and Josie just wanted to reach out and grab that smug face and kiss it to not have to look at it anymore. But she was helpless right now, under Lexa’s mercy and Josie wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up like this with the brunette straddling her and holding her hands down and out of the way.

“God, if only you could see yourself right now.” Lexa told her, her tone condescending. “You look so pathetic.”

“Watch your mouth Woods.” Josie tried to sound stern but Lexa seemed to start laughing at her again.

“Or what?” Lexa threatened, her fingers suddenly stopping in its track and watching with amusement as Josie groaned, clearly frustrated. “I really don’t think you’re in the position to be talking to me like that.”

“Oh please,” She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you can hold off too long.” Josie’s eyes moved to the area between Lexa’s pants, looking at the growing bulge that was fighting to come free.

“You still haven’t shown me all of your new body.” Lexa told her instead. Yes, maybe she was a little desperate to take her pants off but that still didn’t mean she couldn’t have her fun with Josie and make her, at least, a little bit sorry for thinking this was a good idea. “You know, I usually don’t want to see your face.” Lexa started as she moved off of her to undress herself. “But this one, this new one is not that bad.”

“Give it a little time,” Josie followed her lead, bringing herself up slightly to pull her shirt off. “I’ll make sure you end up hating it.” Now was her turn to be smug, Lexa was staring at her chest, eyes slightly wide as she gulped. “Yeah I like these too.” She looked down at her boobs, this was probably the first time she had ever agreed with Lexa on something.

It didn’t take them long to get out of their clothes, it seemed easier for Josie considering she wasn’t wearing a bra and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder how that was comfortable given…uhh how big she was on top. But she wasn’t complaining, it just meant she got to see her naked quicker. Lexa looked away briefly, only long enough to take off her own shirt, followed by her bra before unbuttoning her pants and undoing the zip. She let out a small sigh of relief, letting herself out of the constraints of her pants that felt a little too tight right now. The moment she started kissing Josie again, feeling her skin under her hands, getting to know this new body, Lexa could feel herself getting even harder.

They were back on the bed now, both their clothes now somewhere on the floor as Josie laid on her back as she waited for Lexa. Lexa was a little distracted, as much as she couldn’t stand Josie, this new body was incredibly attractive and well, hot as fuck. Lexa was currently between her legs, her fingers playing between her folds as she kissed along Josie’s hip. She was waiting, buying her time, teasing Josie and almost _almost_ giving her what she wanted. She wanted Lexa inside her, either her fingers or her dick, it was pretty clear that she was getting impatient. Lexa was enjoying the little noises of frustration she was getting out of the other woman, she looked annoyed but every time Josie tried to tell her to speed it up, Lexa just slowed down the movement of her finger along Josie’s pussy. She was so wet and slick, it would be so easy for Lexa to slip her fingers inside her.

“I don’t have a condom.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she reached into her nightstand, coming back with only a tube of lube. She had left the bed for a moment, clearly knowing where this was headed and knowing she needed to grab a couple of things before it went any further.

Josie was counting on that, she had half the mind to leave if Lexa came back with a condom. “I’ve seen your medical records, you’re fine.” She told her instead, waving it off. “And this is a new body, they prepped it before I went into it so I’m clean as a whistle hot stuff.”

“Don’t call me that.” Lexa shook her head, moving to return to her spot between Josie’s legs as she squeezed some of the lube onto her hand. “Turn around.” She told her simply, her hand going on her length and stroking lightly to get the lube on herself. “I don’t wanna see your face.” Lexa explained when Josie only looked at her in confusion.

“I thought you liked this face.” She threw back, clearly offended.

“You were right,” Lexa gave her a patronizing smile. “It didn’t take long for me hate it. It’s you after all.” Josie scoffed at her but Lexa only rolled her eyes. She was standing up on her knees and moved closer to Josie, lightly slapping her dick against her pussy before speaking again. “Turn around.” Lexa was impatient, and it looked like Josie wanted her too much to argue right now.

Josie let out a low groan, doing as Lexa asked and turned around before moving up to be on her hands and knees. “How long are you going to keep me waiting Alex.” That got on her nerves, Josie knew that – it was Alexandria but no one called her anything other than Lexa or Commander. Especially not Alex, Lexa hated Alex.

“I don’t know Jo,” Lexa retorted, Josie didn’t like that either. “When are you going to start behaving?”

“I don’t behave, cutie.” Josie said to her, reaching out to grab a pillow to put under herself and lie down, be a bit more comfortable while Lexa took her sweet time. “Thought you knew that by now.”

Lexa grabbed the pillow before Josie could reach it, picking it up and tossing it on the floor before responding to her, “I can’t let you get too comfortable.” She explained. “Then you might think I’m enjoying having you here.”

“Just look at how happy your dick is,” Josie responded, moving to lie down flat against the bed with her knees and ass still up. “I think you’re enjoying having me here.”

“God, you talk way too much.” Lexa shook her head, muttering as her hand went to tangle into Josie’s hair, grabbing on before pressing her face down against the mattress. “Can you shut up for like five minutes?” Lexa lined herself behind Josie, her eyes on that perfect ass of this perfect new body as she did her best to hold back a little bit longer. It was getting harder by the second – both her dick, and her resilience – Josie’s last body wasn’t all that, but there had still been a lot of that _inconvenient_ chemistry, so that paired with the incredible hot new body, Lexa couldn’t keep herself to just teasing this insufferable woman.

“You’re the one who got me into bed, Commander.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck_. She just had to go and call her that, didn’t she? Unlike being called Alex, Lexa actually really _really_ liked being called Commander in bed. It was the one thing that made her weak in the knees, made all her blood flow down to her nether regions. It made her want to take control, be on top, be in charge, it evoked almost primitive feelings within her. That was really all it took before Lexa thrust herself into Josie, not giving her any warning, or a chance to get used to the girth of her dick as it slid into her. Her movement was rushed and impatient, slamming herself into Josie’s new and shiny Ferrari of a body. And god did it feel good.

What felt better was the noise that left Josie’s mouth. It was halfway between a cry and a scream at suddenly being stretched out like that. Her whole body tensed, grasping at the bed sheets while she tried to get used to the very foreign object inside her. She was big, Lexa was big, and definitely more so than Josie was expecting. Maybe a bit more foreplay to loosen her up would have helped. But Lexa had cut it short, Josie certain that she only did it to make at least the start of it hurt. Because yes, it hurt right now, even with the extra lube, Lexa going into her so suddenly and so quickly hurt. It didn’t give her a chance to get used to it, Lexa was thicker than she was long and right now that had Josie gasping for breath as she felt her pussy stretch around Lexa.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Lexa groaned, her hand pushing Josie’s face further into the mattress in an attempt to muffle her noises.

“You asshole!” Josie exclaimed, turning her head enough to speak to Lexa.

“Too big for this Ferrari to handle huh?” Lexa’s tone was smug, pleased with herself.

Josie opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Lexa started to move. She pulled herself out slowly, making the other woman think for a moment that she was going to ease it in this time, let her body get used to it, and make it more _enjoyable_. But Lexa was quick to slam back into her, her hips slapping against Josie’s ass with an audible smack at the force. She pushed in further, Josie gasping as Lexa brought herself up slightly more on her knees, going in as deep as possible. “Give a girl a warning, fuck!” Josie yelled at her, wincing but trying to hide it as Lexa continued to stretch her.

“Shh,” Lexa shushed her, the now-loose grip on Josie’s hair moving down to the base of her neck instead. She grabbed on more firmly this time, using it to guide her head back onto her front and shutting her up. “Just fucking take it, Josie.” Lexa was buried deep inside her, unmoving and still, wanting Josie to feel how full Lexa made her. And besides, it felt good, she felt so good around her, and Lexa was still very much under control but she was getting close to letting loose and pounding her into the mattress until the bed gave out.

“I didn’t know you were so inconsiderate in bed.” Josie snarked, her voice muffled as Lexa held her face down.

“I’m usually not,” Lexa started to fall into a rhythm, her hips moving as she pulled out and went back into Josie just as fast. “Usually, I care a lot about the girl under me.” Her thrusts weren’t as forceful as the first couple right now; well if she had started with this, it would still be forceful but after the last ones, this felt quite easy for Josie. “You? Not so much.” She spoke between thrusts, her hand easing on Josie’s neck so she could hear the grunts and stifled groans. “Trust me, I’ve been looking forward to this for so long.” Another hard thrust, taking a moment to bring herself up and push further into Josie and just staying there like that. “Fucking you hard, going deeper than you think you can take, not caring for a moment if it hurts when I’m stretching you out like that.”

Josie swallowed the lump in her throat, she was starting to get used to it but the first couple of thrusts weren’t entirely comfortable. Lexa started to move again, her dick getting pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in. It was a little overwhelming, too much stimulation for her new body – but somehow not enough. Josie wanted some attention on her clit, she was _aching_ for some attention on her clit. There was no doubt in her mind that Lexa was great in bed, that she put her partner’s needs before her own – Josie’s walked past her room while she was _entertaining_ – but with her, it seemed like this was another way to mess with her.

Lexa let herself go, smug as the groans and whines came out of the other woman. She didn’t care about her, not in the slightest; Lexa wanted to make her regret coming here and getting into her bed, she wanted to make her regret every snide and negative comment she ever made to her, every time she put Lexa down. Her thrusts started to pick up pace again, more force behind each as moans left her too, clearly enjoying herself. Josie felt good, warm and wet, her dick sliding into her with ease now but she kept trying to move away from Lexa. She let out a growl, bringing up her free hand to aggressively grip her hip and keep her from moving away.

There was a small yelp of pain, Lexa’s grip hard and harsh on her, a little too tight that Josie could feel it already bruising. “You’re bruising up my new body, Lexa.” She sounded annoyed, wiggling unintentionally to try and get free. Josie was starting to wonder if this really was a mistake.

“You think I care, Josie?” Lexa asked, a little breathless. She wasn’t close yet, Lexa didn’t want to be, she wanted to take as long as possible and fuck Josie for as long as possible. “I wanna leave marks on you, so you can look at it later,” Her hand left Josie’s neck, moving to her shoulder instead. The grasp on it about as hard as the one on her hips before speaking again, “And it’ll remind you how this Nightblood used your new and shiny pussy.”

“You smug piece of shit,” Josie seethed, this was her way to masking what she was really feeling right now. Lexa’s hands on her were too firm, hurting her, and not to mention the relentless of her excruciatingly deep thrusts. She couldn’t help but wonder how Lexa kept her pace so fast yet so deep. “God, Lexa!” She screamed this time, the hold on her shoulder as well as her hips were to secure her while she, quite simply, slammed into her.

“How does it feel Josie?” Lexa asked her, her eyes fluttering shut as she used her hands to pull Josie into her with every thrust to get a bit deeper. “Is this what you had in mind when you came here flaunting this body?” The thrusts were getting more aggressive, grunts leaving Lexa with every one of them and if she didn’t know any better, she’d say Josie was whimpering.

“Shut up,” Josie managed to get out, breathless and exhausted, Lexa wasn’t even letting her stay on the bed completely. Her shoulder was pulled up from the bed so were her hips, the only part of her in contact with the bed right now were her knees and breasts.

“Tell me it hurts Josie, tell me you want me to stop.” Lexa relented with the force of her thrusts, letting go of Josie’s shoulder and watching as she flopped onto the bed.

A strained laugh came out of Josie, “You’d love that wouldn’t you?” She was fighting it but Lexa was absolutely right. Well, she was right in the fact that it hurt but Josie wasn’t too keen on it stopping right away. “Who’s to say I’m not enjoying it Lexa?”

Lexa took that as a challenge, that she wasn’t pushing her far enough because really, she didn’t care at all about Josie. This was her chance to get herself off to a pretty body and nothing more. Her thrusts were more purposeful, going deep and hard each time, still holding her onto her hip to ensure Josie didn’t go anywhere as she continued to wiggle against her. It was clear that she was struggling against Lexa, struggling to get away, struggling to take all of Lexa with every thrust but damn her if she was going to say anything about it. No, Josie was too proud to admit that, too proud to admit she couldn’t keep up with a Nightblood in bed; she’d never hear the end of it. And besides, she needed this, she needed Lexa to cum, cum in her for that matter. This was just to get what she wanted, she wanted those Nightblood genes and Josie wasn’t going to stop until she had to.

But it was getting too much right now, Josie wasn’t entirely sure how long had passed but it was too long for Lexa to still be fucking her like this. The stamina, the resilience, that’s what she wanted for her breeding program, that’s why she was doing this. But fuck if it didn’t feel like Lexa was splitting her open right now. Why couldn’t Lexa just agree to do it the regular way, why did she have to make Josie try and get it out of her the traditional way? “Fuck Lexa!” Josie yelled out, “Just come already, for fuck’s sake.”

“Getting there.” Lexa breathed out, she was a little breathless, getting closer and closer to the edge. “Why?” She tried to sound arrogant, but at this point, even Lexa was nearing the end of her energy. “Can’t take anymore?”

Another laugh from Josie, quieter this time, just barely coming out. “You give yourself too much credit Alex.”

Lexa’s movement stilled, her hand gripping her hip firmed once again, nails digging into her skin. “Call me that one more time and I swear to god, Josephine.” She warned her, hoping the grasp on her hip would be enough to make her comply.

“What are you gonna do…” Josie challenged, “Alex?”

She slammed back into her, her free hand going to her neck and then her throat. “I warned you.” Lexa’s fingers tightened around Josie’s throat, just enough for her to feel the pressure of it. “When are you going to learn?” Another forceful thrust, slowly and gently tightening her grip around her throat. A small noise left Josie’s lips, the pressure on her throat making it difficult to speak. “Now that’s more like it.” Another squeak, “Music to my ears.”

Lexa fell back into her previous rhythm, the force easing down but her hand around Josie’s neck firmly in place. She could hear the strained intakes of breaths, Josie gasping both from the stimulation and the constriction around her neck.

Her chest was heaving, too long having passed since Lexa decided this was the best way to shut her up. “Fuck, Lexa.” Josie croaked out. “Stop, please stop.”

But Lexa didn’t. her hips continued to move but her hand around Josie’s throat loosed. “You really think that’s up to you?” She asked her, voice condescending. “You came in here,” Lexa stopped moving, balls deep inside Josie as she spoke. “Flaunting that new body, talking about how you wanted to take it out for a spin.” She lowered herself, speaking quietly into Josie’s ear, her voice sending shivers down the other woman’s spine. “Shoving me around, _asking me_ to fuck you.” She told her. “Oh baby, it’s cute that you think anything until the moment I come is up to you.” Lexa smiled to herself, bringing herself up and returning to her steady rhythm of thrusts.

Josie only let out a whine, letting herself fall on the bed and wanting to just go limp. At least, _at least_ , Lexa was going to give her what she wanted. But she couldn’t relax as Lexa pulled her ass up in the air by her hips, “No, I’m too close right now for you to relax and let go like that.” Her other hand went into Josie’s hair, pulling her up by it. There was some resistance from her, but Lexa tugged at it and continued to until Josie was giving in and coming up until she was leaning on her hands for support rather than laying down. “That’s it baby, stay up.”

“Are you going to come?” Josie asked her, trying to hide the desperation in her voice. Her body was tired, it was exhausted and she had _no idea_ how Lexa was still upright.

Lexa remained silent for a few more beats, her thrusts starting to stagger and lose its rhythm. “Yeah,” She choked out, her balls on the brink of bursting as she let go of Josie’s hip before abruptly pulling her dick out of Josie.

“Did you just pull out?” Josie asked, her voice raising in disbelief. She heard a hum of agreement from Lexa who was frantically stroking herself as to not lose what she had just built up. “No no no no no,” Josie reached back, trying to grab Lexa’s dick. “Put it back in, fuck.” She sounded openly desperate right now, almost on the brink of tears if anything. “Lexa please, put it back in.”

This was the first time Lexa got to see her face. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart skip a beat. Josie was crying apparently, tears streaking her cheeks, her hair mussed, and a desperate look in her eyes. God, it was making Lexa weak. “No way, Josie.” Lexa grabbed her wrist, pushing it away from herself. “You really think I didn’t know what this was about?” She asked, a little breathless as she continued to run her fist over her length. “Did you think I was going to give this to you?” As if on cue, small beads of white liquid started to drip out of her. “Fuck,” Lexa threw her head back, the relief of the orgasm starting to wash over her, the drip growing and coming out with more force. She squeezed her hand around herself, putting more pressure around herself as she felt the thick liquid squirting out of her. As her load finally shot out, Lexa aimed it for Josie’s back, completely tuning out her _requests_ for Lexa to _put it back in_ and _come inside her_. Her whole body went stiff, forcing her hand to keep moving as she emptied herself out. A loud moan escaped her lips, the last wave of the orgasm hitting her as the last drop of her cum dripped around her closed hand.

“Fuck Lexa!” Josie yelled at her, clearly fuming as she spun around to look at the brunette. She didn’t care much for the mess on her back, only the _wasted_ Nightblood genes that was going to end up on Lexa’s bedsheets now. “You couldn’t do one thing right, could you?”

Lexa only smiled at her calmly, probably pissing her off even more. “I’m not giving up my genes for your science experiment.” She was moving away and off the bed as she finished speaking. “I’m not as dumb as you think, Josephine.”

“Fuck you.” She glared at her, seconds away from possibly hitting her.

“No,” Lexa got off the bed. “I fucked you.” She smirked at her, picking her clothes up from the floor while getting dressed.

Josie watched her in disbelief, “Where are you going?”

“I have training with the soldiers.” Lexa answered nonchalantly, buttoning her pants.

“So I let you fuck me for absolutely nothing.” Josie kept her voice low but it was had a threatening tremble in it. “Didn’t get me what I needed,” Her voice was raising. “You didn’t even make me come, you asshole.” She yelled at her, Lexa biting back a smile as she finished getting dressed. “Why did I let you defile me?”

“Because you still think you’re the smartest person here.” Lexa walked up to the door to leave. “There’s a vibrator in the nightstand.” She said as she opened the door, stepping out. “Get yourself off.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof oof oof. did you read this? wow really? thanks. i was convinced no one would. coz i mean. the ship. who ships this? i don't do crack ships but this seems to be the first lmao. this is all my best friend's fault but it was fun to write so i hope you liked it. leave me a comment, let me know what you thought.


End file.
